Polishing processes are used for many different applications to clean or finish a particular work piece. One such process includes the polishing of disk-shaped substrates to be used for storing information in a storage device. These disk-shaped substrates can be made of magnetic media materials configured to store information when a magnetic transducer writes to the media.
In many polishing systems, valuable slurry materials are simply lost in drainage. In other polishing systems, slurry recycling is used. However, conventional polishing systems incorporating slurry recycling are either ineffective or cost prohibitive. In addition, conventional polishing systems may not be designed to recycle particular materials. As such, an improved system for recycling slurry materials during polishing processes is needed.